


Scritto in cielo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerre spaziali [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stormpilot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Piccola scena Stormpilot, ambientata in Episodio VIII°. Leggero What if.★Fandom: Star Wars.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 528.★ Prompt: NEON 02.





	Scritto in cielo

Scritto in cielo

 

Finn camminava guardandosi intorno, aveva gli occhi sporgenti e liquidi, il suo corpo ignudo era coperto da una busta di plastica trasparente ricolma d’acqua, che schizzava da una serie di buchi.

“Finn, vieni qui. Va tutto bene” lo rassicurò Poe. Lo raggiunse e lo condusse con sé in un’altra stanza. Gli sfilò la busta e lo vide tremare.

Finn lo guardava con aria confusa.

“Dove sono? Chi sono? Che è successo?” balbettò.

Poe si sfilò la giacca di pelle e gliel’avvolse sulle spalle, facendolo sedere su una sedia.

“Il miglior pilota dell’universo” lo riconobbe Finn.

Poe lo premette contro il proprio petto e lo cullò, ridacchiano.

“Lieto sia la prima cosa che ti sei ricordato” sussurrò.

Finn strinse gli occhi e gli strofinò il viso contro il petto coperto da una larga maglietta.

< Lui ha ‘guidato’ la mia vita. Sin da bambino non ho conosciuto niente. Dati, allenamenti, istruzioni, programmazioni mentali. Che sia la forza o un computer, le nostre anime vengono violate.

Lui mi ha dato un nome, uno scopo, una vita… > pensò.

“Ora mi ricordo anche di essere una ‘feccia ribelle’” scherzò.

Poe fece una risata calda e Finn rabbrividì di piacere, ma le sue labbra erano ancora bluastre.

“Se mi aspetti qui ti recupero dei vestiti. O prima preferisci che ti prepari qualcosa di caldo?” chiese il pilota. Lo guardò in viso, i suoi occhi fissavano quelli dell’altro, riflettendosi in essi.

“Dov’è Rei?” domandò Finn, Poe fece un respiro profondo.

“’Sta tentando di diventare la futura speranza jedi della galassia o qualcosa del genere” ammise.

Si sentirono dei bip e, rotolando, BB8 entrò correndo nella stanza, tra le braccine metalliche portava dei vestiti. Poe si affrettò a chiudere la porta alle spalle del droide.

“Tu non ti vergogni, però non vuoi che altri mi vedano. Sei davvero gentile” ammise Finn. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che l’ambiente oscuro era illuminato da una luce al neon candida, il cui bagliore si rifletteva sulle pareti. Riportava la scritta: “ _It’s written in the sky_ ”.

“Questa è la mia stanza. Non mi va che nessuno ti veda con le chiappe al vento” sussurrò Poe.

Finn deglutì, le guance arrossate e le orecchie bollenti.

< È scritto nel cielo > lesse le parole della luminaria.

“Come il nostro incontro” bisbigliò.

Poe si sedette accanto a lui e iniziò ad aiutarlo a infilarsi i boxer, Finn gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, il fiato mozzato e il respiro veloce.

“Non c’è bisogno, davvero” biascicò. La voce gli uscì particolarmente stridula.

“Sai, penso anche io fosse scritto nelle stelle il nostro incontro. Insomma, dovevo essere tuo prigioniero, ed invece ci siamo salvati a vicenda. La morte finora ha cercato di separarci innumerevoli volte e continuerà a farlo, ma… Rischierei la vita dell’intero universo, ma la tua no. Non voglio vederti combattere questa guerra, per quanto ti voglia al mio fianco. T’implorerei di non andare se potessi” ammise Poe. La voce gli era tremata.

Finn gli passò la mano scura sul viso e gli accarezzò le labbra.

“Non puoi chiedermi di starti lontano. Voglio solcare questi cieli con te” mormorò.

“Lo so” rispose Poe. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.


End file.
